Tire modules provided with transponders are used for various tasks in tires, in particular tire sensors for truck tires. These include, in particular, tire identification with which a motor vehicle manufacturer can, inter alia, detect quickly and in an automated fashion the tire factory from which a specific tire has been obtained and on which vehicle the tire was installed. Other tasks are generally monitoring of the tire pressure, measurement of the temperature or the measurement of mechanical stress states in the tire. Modern transponders include an electronic component or chip in which sensor elements can be arranged and an antenna which is connected to this electronic component. An example of such a transponder is disclosed in United States patent applications 2004/0094251 and 2007/0018804.
A problem when monitoring the tire pressure of trucks is that in many cases the tire pressure of the vehicle tires of the truck trailer has to be monitored independently of the tractive unit. A large number of tractive units do not, for example, have a tire pressure monitoring system. Even if the tractive unit has a tire pressure monitoring system, this system may not be able to communicate with the tire pressure monitoring system of the truck trailer.